Sunday Morning
by castorland
Summary: Goku and Vegeta accidentally blow up Gravity Room and now they must bear the consequences and escape Bulma's wrath... unsuccessfully.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful and sunny Sunday morning. Sometimes a fresh windflaw would gently blow a beautiful rosebush. Three small birdies, who were sitting on a tree and chirping, decided to spread their wings and fly towards beautiful morning sun . However, on a halfway they were romantically blown headfirst to the other side by a huge energy blast. Lonely hedgehog on its journey home was buried under the layer of dust and smoke. Three miles away there was a Gravity Room, laying on the ground, even if a few seconds ago it was standing perfectly still. On the top of GR was a huge hole made by a ki blast. On the ground near GR two figures were sitting and pop-eyed looking at each other. However, under the layer of metal and dust you could recognize a Saiyan hairstyles, nicely improved by crumbled pieces of metal on a top.

Yeah, you could definitely see some interesting, breathtaking landscapes in West city on Sunday mornings – the day when two the most powerful Earth Saiyans are having a weekly friendly sparring. But still, poor birdies and a hedgehog.

Meanwhile, at the doorway of nearby standing Capsule Corporation appeared a middle-aged, thin and blue-haired woman. You could actually even call her beautiful if not these eyes – which were definitely indicating a very inhumane wish to find and cruelly punish two idiots who have just destroyed the Gravity Room. The same room which she has been projecting, building and repairing for years.

One of the two figures has finally managed to brush away some of the dust from the eyes and noticed approaching Bulma just in time. Depending on a sanity, self-preservation and a huge column of smoke, the figure began quietly but quickly crawl to the small forest nearby from which it would be much easier and safer to get in the air and fly away back to Mount Paozu. The figure wasn't even stopped when heard a quiet, but very angry hiss – something like „get back right now, Kakarrot, you pitiful coward, we both destroyed it and we both will pay!".

However, it was too late – Goku's plan worked perfectly and he managed to get to the nearby forest while unnoticed. Vegeta wasn't so lucky. When he perceived the fact that he won't be able to get away from Bulma's wrath, he simply sighed and began walking towards Capsule Corp. Maybe serving in Frieza's army wasn't that bad at all...

20 minutes later freshly showered Vegeta with a band-aid on his forehead was sitting on a couch in the room with his head dropped and was listening to an extremely long monologue, just occasionally catching some phrases – "grown-up men are acting like two children", "you would better do something useful", "a huge lack of responsibility", "what if there was someone nearby", "isn't is clear that GR can not handle your maximum power", "can you imagine how much time did I spend while building and fixing this"…

When an endless tirade finally reached it's end and morally broken (at least that's what Bulma thought), Vegeta has already been prepared to quietly leave the room and hide somewhere on a safe side, a sensitive Saiyan ear catched the final, very scary phrase:

„And if you can't act like a grown-up, responsible personalities, you will be fixing the GR by yourselves!"

The lecture is finished, the punishment is provided. Vegeta is beginning to understand the horror of situation.

Meanwhile, Goku is flying home, still being in blissful ignorance. He is extremely satisfied by his fast reaction and happy as he managed to escape Bulma's wrath. That's why Goku is thinking he will be warmly welcomed at home by his loving family. However, naive Saiyan brain didn't consider two important things:

1) Bulma's mobile phone call to Chi-Chi travels to mount Paozu faster than Goku flies;

2) Vegeta wasn't even thinking of possibility to protect his younger comrade and (with huge pleasure) betrayed him at the very first minute of Bulma's inquisition.

We must admit, it is hard to be one of the strongest fighters in the universe and simultaneously love one of the most dangerous Earthling woman. Love IS one of the most challenging things in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Goku on his way home decided to get rid of any evidences of the explosion. That's why he landed near a small river and scrubbed away all the dust from his hair and body. Looking at his teared in several places uniform he considered it as unimportant – Chi-Chi will be sure it was a simple friendly sparring with Vegeta. After this procedure Goku continued his journey home with a much lighter heart. Life and environment around him brightened once again – morning sun was gently warming young verdant trees, a little but beautiful lake was glistening below, rabbits were jumping nearby in the grassland . Such simple, but heart-warming pastoral scene.

Nonchalantly whistling Goku finally landed on mount Paozu and was already going inside house to greet Gohan when he was stopped by running Goten. Of course, Goku loved both of his children equally – he loved Gohan's seriousness, charity, loyalty and tenderness. And as for Goten, despite all these things he had one very useful quality for Goku – while always making a huge amount of trouble together with Trunks, Goten perfectly knew how easy it is to be caught red-handed and how hard it is to hide any evidences left. That's why Goten felt a perfect solidarity with Goku right now and was ready to help father anyways. So little boy has been waiting for Goku outside in the yard and now told him immediately:

"She knows."

Goku's heart dropped. Goten continued:

"Take care, daddy. We didn't have much time to know each other well. But I am happy that I could spend some time with you – it was the greatest time in my life! And I will support you, no matter what."

Goku almost felt like crying. However, he managed to swallow back the tears and just firmly hugged Goten. Then he let his son go and quietly and carefully, on the tiptoes, started to walk towards backdoor. He didn't feel like going inside as a happy hero anymore. The only thing which was planned in Saiyan's mind right now was to grab some dinner from the kitchen while unnoticed, slip inside bedroom and feign a deep sleep at 10 AM. But it was a nonstarter idea – he faced Chi-Chi in a hallway. Goku immediately jumped up, stood at attention, closed eyes while anticipating the coming thunder and started to appeal for pardon:

"That was not me, this is all Vegeta's fault, he just wasn't able to dodge my Kamehameha, who thought he would be so reckless? Of course, I fully understand all the responsibility of our actions, our behaviour was very careless, you can't even imagine how guilty do I feel right now, of course I will never, ever do this again, just please let me ensure you that I fully understand the consequences and I agree with anything you have to say as it would be absolutely righteous indignation! And I love you, I love all my family and friends, I love this peaceful life that we have on Earth and I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world, even more beautiful than Videl!"

Silence.

Goku hesitantly opened the right eye. Chi-Chi was standing right before him and didn't look angry at all. Conversely, she was smiling and looking very happy. Goku started to feel even more nervous – greeting like this after a huge trouble he made was absolutely unexpected – and that's why extremely scary. Furthermore, Chi-Chi leaned towards her husband, kissed him on the cheek, chuckled and stroked his hair tenderly. Goku accumulated all the remains of his courage and dared to ask:

„Aren't you mad at me? I know that you know, stop scaring me like that.."

Chi-Chi's smile spread even wider. Poor Goku didn't know yet that his wife has been enjoying the view even more than she wanted to admit. After several seconds of distressful uncertainty Chi-Chi decided to spare poor Saiyan and declared:

„Dear Goku, there is no need to be scared like that! It is nice to know you love me and all, but honey, I would never, ever think about being angry! Not when I know that Bulma will provide you a punishment which will already be so cruel and torturous for you and Vegeta that you will only deserve some pity afterwards. Who am I to torment my own husband even more? Believe me, dear, you will suffer much more than I would ever try to imagine!"

After these words Chi-Chi chuckled again, adjusted Goku's clothes, kissed Goten and headed towards the kitchen. When she noticed that Goku was not following behind, she asked:

„Aren't you hungry after sparring? The dinner is ready."

However, Goku, who was starving on his way home, now had fully lost his appetite.

Meanwhile, in the Capsule Corporation Vegeta was shouting back at his wife:

„What do you mean we will have to fix it by ourselves?! Woman, how in the world can you consider yourself a genius when after 14 years of living under the same roof together you still don't know I am not capable of doing such a thing? I am a warrior, not one of your scientists!"

However, Bulma wasn't the one to convince so easily. She was determined to make Vegeta if not feel guilty for what he's done, then at least make sure he will pay dearly.

„Don't worry, I would never exaggerate your abilities to fix something! The only thing you seem to do well is destroy!" Ignoring mean-looking Vegeta, Bulma continued: „ And that's why I want to suggest you the only possible way to escape this situation with the minimum amount of damage to your pride – or maybe you prefer to try fixing your precious GR and after several days of unsuccessful attempts you will crouch on your knees to me and beg to repair it for you and your friend?"

Vegeta angrily snarled. „First of all, woman, that low-class parody of a Saiyan IS NOT my friend! I barely acknowledge him as a decent sparring partner..."

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. „Of course, if you say so... I'm sure – if you try harder, you may even convince someone who doesn't know you or Goku... So, are you going to try and repair GR?"

„Don't be ridiculous! You perfectly know I only have a basic knowledge of such complicated systems as Gravity Room. And this is your job to repair it!"

Bulma angrily glared at him. „Oh, really? First of all, this is NOT my job – I do whatever I want and I will fix it whenever I want! And – surprise! – right now I am too busy to fix your toy which you have recklessly ruined. I am one of the richest people in the world, my schedule is extremely busy and if you want to get your GR fixed this month, not much later, you will have to deal with my suggestion of problem solving."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he growled:

„Really? Of course, because training to get stronger and protect your pathetic little planet with it's pathetic inhabitants from a potential enemy is much less important than your business! Sure, woman, why not, I will wait and then we will all die because of your ignorance."

„Do you see any potential enemy somewhere around here, Vegeta? No? Wait, maybe he is hiding in the bushes? No? Care to go to the kitchen and look there? Who knows – maybe he is hiding under our dinning table..." Vegeta was trying to reply but was cut off by Bulma again: „And as long as you and Goku are the biggest threat to Earth because of your irresponsibility, I am not making an exception in my schedule. So the only thing I can suggest you in order to get your toy working earlier – you and Goku will have to take some of my work so I will have more free time to start fixing... And for the beginning, tomorrow I had to take Goten and Trunks to the zoo. Congratulations, now this job is yours."

„WHAT?!"

Meanwhile, Trunks and his school friend were sitting outside of Capsule Corp. on a small bench. They were lazily turning over the leaves of some children magazine and eating a big portion of ice cream. Some of Bulma and Vegeta's angry statements could be heard from the yard too. A friend, who once again caught Bulma's angry tone, asked:

„Did your parents get into quarrel?"

Trunks, who has already finished his ice cream too, just lazily stated:

„What? Oh, no. That's how they reconcile."

Yes, definitely. Love IS one of the most complicated feelings in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful, sunny Sunday evening. Birdies were chirping, Trunks and Goten were planning the World War III, Goku was still too scared of Bulma to leave the house, Gohan was enjoying great weather while walking in the park, Piccolo was meditating and thinking about peace in the world and Yamcha was looking for another date. Everyone was busy and everyone were enjoying their lives. Well, except Goku.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was struggling with a big dilemma – on the one hand, he wanted to ask Bulma to fix Gravity Room, but on the other hand, Vegeta was absolutely not ready to take both children to the zoo – this would not be only certified as an absolute defeat, but furthermore, trying to handle Trunks AND Goten at the same time was some kind of suicidal practice. Young demi-Saiyan kids were always full of energy and always having great ideas about how to get into huge trouble just in a few seconds. And Vegeta wanted to live in peace. However, the Saiyan prince knew very well that he almost didn't stand a chance to repair GR by himself – actually, Vegeta had no idea even how to deal with blueprints.

And that's why Vegeta was thinking. Saiyan's pride and unwillingness to admit defeat was battling with common sense. And this time, the temper of a stubborn personality won. Vegeta scratched the back of his head and sadly looked at the GR, which was still fallen on its right side. Vegeta jumped up, put his both hands on the side of a building and without any visible effort turned it around so now the GR was standing as it should be. However, because of these actions the huge hole on top of it only became more visible. The Saiyan prince sighed and began thinking where he should start. Well, maybe, at first, he had to find all the blueprints which were in Bulma's lab.

20 minutes later Vegeta showed up from the Capsule Corp. laboratory with a pile of diagrams and schemes in his hands. He spread all the paper sheets on the lawn outside the house and began his research. After studying the first blueprint for 15 minutes, he finally understood that he was holding it upwards. Finally, after surfing through all other blueprints trying to find the right one, Saiyan prince has almost lost any hope to understand at least one damn thing. And then Bulma showed up. She couldn't resist coming closer to her husband and glanced over his shoulder to see the results of Vegeta's hard work. However, Vegeta only put a screen on indifference on his face as he decided to ignore her and continued studying one of the schemes with full seriousness. Finally, after several more minutes, Bulma's patience ran out and she gently said:

„Vegeta, dear, it is great that you're trying so hard, but are you sure you want to build a microwave?"

Vegeta's left brow slowly started to twitch.

„... Are you sure this damned thing IS a microwave? Because I guarantee you, this one looks very similar to the GR control panel."

Buma sighed and decided to spare her husband's pride by giving up first. „Are you sure you don't need my help? I could, at least, show you the right blueprint... Which, as much as I can see, isn't even there."

Vegeta actually began thinking about that possibility (that was a huge progression already). He closed his eyes and suddenly saw two small figures flying near him. A small figure on the left shoulder looked like a little younger Vegeta with Saiyan armor, proudly holding devil's pitchfork, waving a sharp demon tail. On the right side there was a small Vegeta figure with clothes provided by Bulma, nimbus on his head and gently, caring look. Prince with armor suddenly said:

„Vegeta, what the hell are you thinking of?! Are you really going to accept the help from some weak human? You are one of the greatest fighters in the Universe and one of the most intelligent ones too! You've had a great deal with complicated machinery in the past, you lived and worked with civilizations much more superior than Earth's technology! Of course you can manage such primitive thing as GR by yourself! Don't become a soft, plush bear! You have a pride, you're a Saiyan Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta didn't even manage to consider all these facts when the figure from the right began speaking too:

„Don't listen to him, Vegeta! Bulma is your wife, she loves you and she is ready to help! She swallowed her own pride just to spare your feelings and came to you offering her help first. You have always appreciated her technological knowledge. It is so hard for you to show your care about her, well then, at least show that you accept help! You know you won't be able to fix it anyway, you are not qualified enough for this job!"

„Do not listen to these pitiful excuses! You are the ruler of your race, so act like one!"

„This is a deadlock, Vegeta! Just accept help!"

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and looked at Bulma. After a few seconds he ostentatiously turned his head to the other side and said:

„I am not an idiot, woman. I can do it myself."

Bulma sighed. Vegeta's huge amount of pride has stopped him from achieving goal faster. Well, it is hard to change a very stubborn Saiyan prince, but at least she tried. So now Bulma simply wished her husband good luck, stood up and went inside Capsule Corporation to check Trunks' homework. Now she was almost sure her husband will be sitting near the wrong blueprints for a few days just because of his amazing stubbornness and will refuse to take any help. Oh, how wrong she was...

The next second after Vegeta made sure Bulma went inside the house and coulndn't see him anymore, Vegeta threw all the schemes and diagrams away and concentrated all his senses, trying to detect Goku's energy level. As soon as he found a strong and familiar ki signature many miles away, he shot into the air and began flying towards younger Saiyan with an incredible speed. They ruined GR together and they WILL bear the consequences together. And Vegeta already had a plan how to make Goku help him... A plan with just a little blackmail included.

He landed on mount Paozu just a few minutes later and immediately caught Goku off guard. Younger Saiyan, who finally decided to leave bedroom and even dared to go outside, yelped as Vegeta landed almost right on his head and without even saying hello grabbed Goku's shirt started to talk:

„Having a good time and enjoying your pathetic life, Kakarrot? You are a pitiful, contemptible coward with sordid desires! How could you simply run away bracing your insignificant life and leave me with Bulma? Where is your damn loyalty?!"

Goku just looked at Vegeta with big, sad, guilty eyes. However, when he saw Vegeta is going to start another revealing tirade, he decided to interrupt and said:

„Hey, don't think about me like I'm the one who has abandoned you to your fate! Believe, I was going to come to your house today, meet you, meet Bulma and then properly apologize to both of you, I just didn't want to do it before so needed shower... And you see, I was sure you were strong enough to stop that blast, but..."

That was a huge mistake to make. A vein appeared on Vegeta's forehead under the band-aid. Goku realized his slip of the tongue just a little too late.

„That was the lamest excuse I have ever heard! You are not only a coward, you're a coward with no sense of self-preservation! First of all, of course, I could resist your stupid blast. I simply... I simply didn't see it coming! And second, I know you are lying! You would never come to Capsule Corp., not when you perfectly know that woman you dare to call your friend would decapitate you the next second she saw you after the mess you made!"

Goku tried to interrupt Vegeta once more and disagree with his statement, but unsuccessfully. And Vegeta continued:

„So guess what, clown! I am not going to suffer alone. It does not concern you why, but right now we have to fix Gravity Room by ourselves. And we..."

Goku chuckled and couldn't resist a smile that has just appeared on his face.

„So Bulma was so mad at you she didn't agree to repair the GR as a punishment?"

Vegeta's face turned purple with rage.

„I told you that was none of your business! Of course, woman would fix my Gravity Room as soon as I ask her. I just... wanted to try doing this myself. You know, people always have to learn some things so we can improve in many different aspects of life… But because blowing up the building is mainly YOUR fault, you are going to help me. Actually, you should even be thankful I don't leave all the work for you alone… Oh, and one more thing: if you disagree, I will immediately drag you right into Bulma's arms. And THEN I will stand nearby and see you suffering."

Goku gulped – he knew Bulma for enough time to understand all the possible outcomes after the GR was partly destroyed. And Chi-Chi was right: when one of his oldest and best friends will be done, Goku will deserve only some pitiful stares. But maybe if he helped to fix it... That might save him from a rigorous sentence.

„Okay... Of course, I will help you. But only because I am your friend! You don't think I am so scared of your wife, do you?"

Vegeta smirked.

„Sure I don't, Kakarrot. Now let's go."

Definitely, friendship IS always unique and sometimes – very hard to understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Goku and Vegeta were flying towards Capsule Corporation. The weather was still as great as it was in the morning – a beautiful sunset could be seen over the horizon, the weather was still warm and the birdies were still chirping. However, Goku didn't care about birdies, weather, sunset and everything else. The closer he was to Bulma's house, the more nervous he started to feel. Goku would actually agree to meet three Friezas, two Buus and several Cells at once and fight them all to death if it would somehow shelter him from angry scientist whose work he destroyed several hours ago. And now he began feeling extremely anxious and was thinking about possibility of landing unnoticed. This time, he was lucky as his plan matched Vegeta's - the Saiyan prince wasn't interested in showing Bulma his helper too. And that's why he said:

„Now be quiet as a mice under a broom, Kakarrot. If Bulma sees you this month, no one will save you, not even me. That's why we have to land a little earlier and then walk to the backyard. And remember the main rules for tonight. If you see someone blue-haired – you run as fast as you can. If you see Bulma's mother – you stand still, don't move and pretend to be a chandelier. And if Trunks sees you – you immediately start thinking about how you can persuade him to shut up and shelter you, otherwise he will betray you the next second. I personally suggest money. I've educated my boy very well and he will never miss a chance to make a profit from you."

Goku couldn't believe what he has just heard. Could it be true?

„Really, Vegeta? Your own son demand money from you or threats to betray you otherwise? That's a huge mistake from the educational point of view..."

Vegeta maliciously smirked.

„Oh, no, of course not. He will only demand money from YOU. See, I've taught my son to be practical. Okay, we should start landing now. Just stay unnoticed or we will screw up immediately."

10 minutes later both Saiyans quietly came near GR from the backyard so Goku could inspect the damage after explosion. Actually, it looked even more wrecked in the dark.

„Well, okay, it does require a little maintenance... Are you sure building a new one wouldn't be much easier?"

„Don't be stupid. We can repair it in just a couple of days, so stop standing here and start being useful. Now we have to sneak into Bulma's lab. Then I will go and search for materials we need, such as a huge pile of metal pieces, and your job will be to find the right blueprint and identify which part of it explains the construction of the roof. Then you should find out where exactly we have to put details in order to fix it up."

After saying these words, Vegeta turned around and was ready to leave, however, Goku stopped him immediately.

„Hey, wait! I will not understand anything here, just look at all these plans! Only Bulma and her father can read these diagrams properly and even they managed to build it only after months of trying!"

„Enough of these excuses, Kakarrot! You don't have to invite anything, just follow the instructions of the blueprint, even children are capable of doing that!"

„I'm serious, Vegeta, I don't know where to begin. At least, help me!"

„No, Kakarrot. Do you have at least some of responsibility left? You are the one who destroyed the GR, so at least go and find out how to read a stupid diagram! Of course, I could do it myself just in 20 or 30 minutes, but I have more important things to do – someone has to go and find metal plates so we could replace the destroyed material. I am the brains and you are my labourer. That's why I will do an important job and find a huge plate of metal somewhere in Capsule Corp. laboratory while you will find out where is the blueprint which we need and then puzzle it out."

Goku sadly lowered his head as the guilt from destroying the GR (even if he wasn't the only one to blame) still was fresh o his mind. But still, he knew it would be impossible to even try understanding how the construction worked without Bulma's help. And he suspected Vegeta had no idea how to properly read these too... Only a miracle could save them now...

His face suddenly lit up.

„Vegeta! We have Dragon Balls!"

Vegeta stopped walking and froze for a few seconds.

„Kakarrot, do you suggest to waste our wish, which may later save all the world or even the Universe from destruction, to fix Gravity Room when Bulma could do it in a few hours?

„Uhm... Yes, I think that's what I'm suggesting. Because believe me, the greatest threat in the Universe lives together with you."

Vegeta smirked. „Perfect, just perfect... Didn't think I will ever say that, but even your totally empty head can work well sometimes. Don't dare to tell what I said to anyone. However, no one will believe you anyway, so feel free to share. So, about Dragon Balls... It won't be as easy as you think. Bulma has hidden Dragon radar somewhere in the house so kids won't find it, and I never cared to ask her where she decided to keep it. And I definitely can't ask her now, that would be incredibly suspicious."

Goku scratched the back of his head and started thinking. It was absolutely frustrating – the Dragon radar was somewhere around them but they didn't have a single chance to find it in a huge Capsule Corp. house without being noticed. But on the other side... he knew someone who definitely knew the location of a device.

„You're right, Vegeta – we won't find the Dragon radar by ourselves, this house is just too big. But I think I know who can provide us this information!"

Vegeta raised one eyebrow and asked:

„What are you talking about? We can't ask Bulma."

„Just think about it! Imagine two little kids who know Dragon radar exists and who know how to use it to make a real magic happen. And of course, mindful parents will hide such a precious thing from them. Of course, this is not a toy and has to be used only for a serious purpose. But surely, two little kids really want to know the location of the thing that was specifically hidden from them... Every kid would like to know something he isn't allowed to know! And now imagine these children have too much free time for their own good and heads, always full of mischief..."

„Kakarrot, are you trying to tell me Trunks and Goten have already found the radar?"

„Of course, they did, I'm sure about that! Believe me, they've turned all the building upside-down just to find where it is. And if we are lucky enough, they still didn't make their wish. Because our wish is much more important than child's play!"

Vegeta agreed with absolutely serious face.

„Of course it is, Kakarrot! We wouldn't use Dragon Balls without a cast-iron excuse to do that."

With these words both Saiyans immediately left Bulma's laboratory and went inside the living quarters of the house.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten, who were playing video games in the living room, still were in a blissful ignorance abut what was going on. Right now they still were only happy kids... Who, of course, perfectly knew the location of Dragon radar. But they weren't planning to share this information with parents so easily.

Really, sometimes adults act just like children.


	5. Chapter 5

After deciding to receive all needed information from Trunks and Goten, Goku and Vegeta now were walking in the backyard again. Goku was happy and almost shining as he was sure the problem was already solved. But Vegeta was not so optimistic – he knew Trunks too well.

„So, Kakarrot, do you have any idea how should we ask children to give radar to us? Because I am sure, they will not tell us their secret so easily... We need a strategy."

Goku smiled. Even after living so many years on planet Earth, Vegeta still sometimes was acting like a warrior who was constantly surrounded by enemies and could never trust anyone. But this was absolutely unnecessary when they were talking about their own kids.

„Why shouldn't they tell us?"

„You are not a bad father Kakarrot, but you are very naive. I agree with you, Goten is a good boy. I understand, you have built a picture perfect image – Goten is willingly telling all secrets you need to know just because you are his father and he doesn't even think about asking the reason why you need the Dragon radar... But you seem to forget one thing – right now your son is together with mine and I am sure – right now Trunks is making... Some kind of bad influence to your child, I suppose. Because my son would never miss a chance to get some additional information and then make use of it. And they both would never miss a chance to get into trouble."

However, the younger Saiyan was not as pessimistic as Vegeta. „Oh, come on! You are trying to make some kind of evil monsters from our children and they are just little kids! Of course, Trunks is a little bit... like father like son... But that doesn't mean the boys will hide something from us or will refuse to tell us something. We are parents, they trust us!"

Vegeta simply rolled his eyes and mentally counted to five before answering. How could a grown-up be so stupid and so smart at the same time?

„Kakarrot, you have missed 7 years of life while being in the Otherworld and here is the result. Both our children are good, smart, loving, caring and blah blah blah while being SEPARATED from each other. But believe me at least this time, when they are into something together, you will face a monster with no heart and no soul. And you have to think about strategy, otherwise your plan will fail immediately."

But Goku was not persuaded so easily. He loved his son dearly and he knew Trunks – both child and future versions – he was a gentle, caring child, maybe just a little too naughty. And he always tried to see the best in every person. And he knew how to solve the problem.

„Vegeta, the best way to get what you want is to simply ask nicely and be honest. You have to trust people yourself if you want to be trusted. I suggest the easiest and the most effective one – we can simply come to them and ask where is a Dragon radar."

Vegeta rolled his eyes once again – that imbecile had absolutely no clue what he was dealing with. But if he wanted to test his own theory about love and honesty so much, Vegeta could provide him that possibility.

„Okay, Kakarrot, I see you will not believe me until you see something with your own eyes. How about that: right now you will go to the living room and try to ask children what you have to ask. And when you will fail, I will step in and solve the problem in my own way."

Goku happily jumped up in the air and smiled widely.

„That's it! Thanks, Vegeta! See you later!" – and Vegeta's fellow comrade went to the living room (slowly and quietly, always being aware of Bulma's energy signal location on his way).

Saiyan prince just shook his head and sighed. Sometimes you have to learn lesson by yourself. But who was he to stop Kakarrot when he was trying to be a good man?

15 minutes later Trunks and Goten still were playing video games when Goku showed up at the doorway with a huge pack of different snacks and three big bottles of Coca-Cola. When kids were finally distracted from the console, Goku's smile spread even wider than it possibly could and he suggested:

„Hey, guys! Guess what, I am staying at Capsule Corporation tonight, so you could stay here too, Goten! How about we make a little party, have some snacks and watch TV? And I would gladly play some games too!"

„Yay!" – the children happily shouted together. „That would be just great, dad!" – Goten added. Goku put all of the snacks and drinks on the table and happily sat between his son and Trunks on the sofa. Right now he was enjoying the evening too.

30 minutes later, when the tastiest snacks were eaten and TV was showing advertisements, Goku decided it was a perfect timing to begin an important conversation.

„Soooo... Bulma must have told you about all these adventures we had back in our days when we were searching for Dragon Balls, right? With such great device as Dragon radar almost everything is possible, do you agree with me?"

Trunks and Goten were almost dozing off just a several seconds ago, but now they fully awake and looking at Goku. After a short pause Goten said:

„Right... You had an interesting life, dad."

Goku turned his head in the boy's direction and gently disheveled his hair. Then he smiled and continued:

„And you know, recently I've had a nostalgia for these times... Would be great to remember some of our magnificent adventures. Oh, how would I like to at least look at Dragon radar once again... But I'm sure Bulma doesn't even remember where she put it, right, kids?"

„Right, Goku, my mom isn't the tidiest person in the world. Usually dad is the only one who insists on tidiness and mom never knows where did she put things." - Trunks answered.

„Hahaha, that's what I thought, I lived with Bulma for some time too when we were looking for Dragon Balls! Then maybe you know where the Dragon radar is? I would really love to see it gain!"

Goten has already opened his mouth and wanted to say something, but was quickly interrupted by Trunks:

„Dragon radar? How could we know that, Goku? Mom told us this isn't a plaything. We are not allowed to borrow it and I personally have no idea where it may be."

Goku's smile disappeared from his face as he was staring in Trunks' honest, innocent eyes. Just by looking at these big, blue eyes you could tell – such a sweet boy would never lie, especially to his best friend's parent. It was impossible. He looked at his own son, but Goten was looking at him with the same guiltless expression, just like his friend. So older saiyan just sadly sighed and told:

„Uhm, okay, nevermind, I was just asking... It's nothing important, really. I will bring some more snacks, okay?" – with these words he left the living room and went into the kitchen where Vegeta was already waiting for him. As soon as Saiyan prince saw Goku's face, he spoke:

„Don't even bother explaining, Kakarrot, I can guess. Now you will tell me children don't know anything about Dragon radar because they are not allowed to play with it. And of course, you believed these innocent faces."

„You're right, Vegeta, they don't know anything and our great plan failed. I think we just should go back to these blueprints and..."

The Saiyan prince started to impatiently tap his fingers on kitchen's counter. This was so easy and so predictable. But what was he expecting? Goku was innocent and naive enough to believe Frieza, how could this man resist and suspect two little children? Like always, Vegeta had to take control of the operation and show that clown the proper method of dealing with these two. Of course they knew the location of the device. All they need is just a little motivation... And Vegeta will make them an offer they can't refuse.

„Shut up, Kakarrot, you are completely useless. Now it's my turn."

Vegeta always had his own methods of persuading people. He would never physically harm Trunks or Goten outside of the Gravity Room, however, that didn't mean he couldn't find some other methods to make them talk. He devilishly smirked as a great plan was already forming in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

„So, Vegeta, how are we going to make kids to tell us something?"

Goku curiously looked at the Saiyan prince. As much as he could tell, Vegeta was ready to triumph just in several minutes and would not accept defeat by any chance. However, the life taught Goku one very important thing – if you want to achieve something, always use kindness, not a brutal force. Otherwise you will loose every time. But Vegeta had another point of view and was ready to use as much wickedness as he could in order to receive a Dragon radar.

„Use you logic, Kakarrot. You are a good guy and I am the evil and smart one. Your method failed (no surprise) and now it is my turn to show you how to properly work. Just stay here and watch."

Vegeta proudly stood up and went towards living room.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten were playing video games again, but their minds was busy with other important things. Trunks was the first who asked.

„Sooo, Goten, what wish your dad could possibly want from Shenron?"

Goten stared at his friend with big, innocent eyes. He was a just a little younger, but much more naive compared to Trunks who grew up together with Bulma and Vegeta.

„What do you mean? Dad just wanted to tell us an interesting story from his past.. I would love to hear about these adventures and I would love to play with him a little further too!"

Trunks just rolled his eyes. He was used to his friend's naivety, but honestly, sometimes the border between innocence and stupidity was so thin...

„Goten, I don't even know who – you or your dad – surprise me more every day. At first, Goku comes here with a stupid smile on his face and suddenly suggests to play a game together with us. Do you know any normal grown-up man who would love to play children's _fighting_ game when he can kill almost every creature on this planet with one punch? That's just stupid! And then he suddenly starts talking about his adventures from the past... First of all, Goten, believe me, no one would listen to those stories – they sound funny just for my mom, Roshi, Yamcha and Ulong. Everyone else would die from boredom immediately. Secondly, your dad is a great man and blah blah blah, but he is also naive as you are and does not know how to lie. Just believe me this time, okay?"

„Okay... So he wants to grant a wish and hide it from us? What could my dad possibly want?"

Trunks thoughtfully scratched his head.

„I don't know... yet. But we will find this out. First thing we have to do is to make sure Dragon radar is still in the place-we-should-have-never-known-about. So right now we will go take it from the cupboard at the basement and hide somewhere else, just in case. I told you this information will be useful one day! See, we did not waste our time two years ago when we rummaged all this building and found radar. We have our own wish to be granted, right? Just remember not to tell anyone about it yet. But we have to get there first, before Goku asks my mom!"

Trunks was already standing up, but was suddenly stopped by Goten who had a better idea.

„Wait! But my dad came to ask us first, not your mom! And he was... Well, he wasn't technically lying, but he was trying to hide something... If he could simply ask Bulma, he would do it! So maybe he can't do that for some reason and we are the only ones who can help him..."

Trunks smirked.

„You know what? Sometimes you surprise me with your stupidity, but sometimes you equally surprise me with great ideas, just like now. So all we need to do is..."

Trunks didn't manage to finish his sentence as the door to the living room suddenly opened and Vegeta stepped inside. As soon as he came near the TV, Saiyan prince pulled TV cable from the supply, devilishly smirked and menacingly leaned over the kids. Both half-Saiyans gulped – this situation definitely wouldn't end well for them. Goten suddenly began thinking what could he possibly do wrong in the past several hours. And then Vegeta began talking, his voice sounding as threatening as it could ever be.

„It is nice to see you two enjoying some stupid game, but now your happy-go-lucky life is over. I will tell you this only once, so better listen carefully. I know you know where is Dragon radar. I know you will try to hide it from me and I know you will fail. So right now you have two options: you bring me what I want in 5 minutes, or the next week of your life will become pure hell. The countdown begins... now."

Trunks and Goten tried to unsuccessfully melt into the couch. Vegeta was still standing in front of them and looked almost as scary as angry Bulma. But these two children weren't scared so easily, especially after knowing Vegeta from the beginning of their life. Trunks was used to his father's threats and wasn't unsettled at all. So he looked at him with innocent eyes and simply asked:

„Dragon radar? We don't know where it is. Mom doesn't allow us to play with such serious device." However, Trunks couldn't resist temptation and added: „Why don't you ask mom?"

Vegeta's expression now became even more dangerous, but deep inside he was smiling and very proud of his son who wasn't even thinking about giving up. Oh yeah, Trunks was more than a match for a father.

„First of all, I will not ask your mother, I will get this information from you. And secondly, I know you are lying. So how about that: have you heard about the week-long trip which is being organised by some elderly club?" Trunks gulped and shook his head. Vegeta smirked and continued. „No? I will inform you then. Your grandparents together with 20 other crazy elders are going to a Japan educational trip tomorrow. As much as I know, they are planning to visit every church, every museum and every library on their way. And you know what? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if two little, curious and intelligent boys would accompany them. How about that, brats?"

Silence.

And ever more silence. Vegeta triumphantly smiled and mentally declared his own victory. Children were still sitting on a couch. Trunks was trying to invent some useful battle tactic which would help him to escape elderly club. Goten was staring at the Saiyan prince with innocent eyes and silently begging for mercy.

„I just want to remind that you have 4 minutes and 11 seconds left to find the Dragon radar. Or I will go and exhilarate grandmother."

Trunks was still thinking. Goten was still appealing to Vegeta's good heart. Vegeta was tediously looking at clock and waiting.

Trunks was furiously thinking about all the possibilities. It was just impossible, there was no way out, but… How serious Vegeta was? Was he really planning to make Trunks and Goten attend that stupid, extremely boring trip? Or was it only a threat? Vegeta needed Dragon radar and Vegeta couldn't ask Bulma about it… Trunks and Goten were the only ones who could help him. The older Saiyan prince was absolutely desperate and he _needed_ radar for some reason. And sending Trunks and Goten to the trip with elders would not get him even a little closer to finding it. And if Trunks was right… maybe he could provoke his father just a little further and see what happens.

Vegeta was surprised to see Trunks who suddenly maliciously smirked and could even challenge Vegeta's own evil facial expression.

"You know, dad, I would love to visit some places in Japan where I have never been before, and I'm sure, Goten would gladly accompany us too…" Trunks punched Goten between the ribs and continued: "This is also a great opportunity to spend more quality time with grandparents I love so much… Moreover, now, when I'm thinking about it… I haven't visited any church for so long… Thanks, dad! Can we go and pack our things now?"

Silence again.

Goten looked at his friend as if he suddenly turned into a huge butterfly. Vegeta just stood there completely dumbfounded – he was not ready this turn of events. He opened his mouth several times but did not manage to pronounce any reasonable words.

"You… I… what… pfft… nooo, you… what…but… pffffff…. This conversation is not finished!" – he turned around and stormed off the living room.

And silence once again. Finally, after a minute Goten happily jumped up into the air and said:

"That's it, Trunks, that was great!"

His friend was just smirking while sitting on the couch with arms folded on the chest and eyes closed.

"And why do I always hear that surprised tone…"

When Vegeta entered kitchen one minute later, Goku curiously looked at him and asked:

„So, how was it? Did your plan work?"

Vegeta angrily smashed a fist on the table. „Shut up and start thinking another strategy."

Well, yeah, children can be equally smart.


End file.
